Do We Want To Go Back?
by CafeMochaGirl
Summary: After falling off of a cliff together without Pikachu, Iris, or Axew, Ash and Cilan have to fond the others. But will this quality time change their views on each other? Bad summary, better story. CafeMochaShipping.
1. Chapter 1

~*Prologue*~

_Ffl._

His upset face lightened a little. On this page of the yearbook was a girl with long, chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes. She had a true smile on her face, like she was laughing at an inside joke. She wore a short sleeved orange dress with a yellow cami. Next to the picture was her quote:

"Middle school= the best years of my life. Between Conference and staying in touch with my best friend, who's in Unova right now, nothing has been more fun. By the way Ash- Poliosis."

A small giggle escaped him while he was trying to hold it in. Iris and Cilan both looked at him.

"What's so funny?" Ash just shook his head. Iris sighed and put her hands on her hips. "You're such a kid!"

"Iris, he's reading quotes from his yearbook. He probably just read a funny one."

She rolled her eyes at Cilan. Ash continued reading the quotes, and one caught his eye:

"I can't believe I'm putting this out there for everyone to see, but this is the only contact I'll have with him: I love you, A.R.K." –Emily Sugooi.

A.R.K.

Ashton Richard Ketchum.

He swallowed hard.

He didn't like her at all.

He had to tell her.

O_O

Iris shivered. "I-It's so high up…"

"Well, the ground seems pretty solid. You don't have to worry about falling," Cilan coaxed. She still shivered. Ash glanced down the cliff, thought of something, and shook the thought out of his mind.

_No, I'm not jumping._

They kept walking, Ash only looking at the ground. Cilan noticed this, and the Pokemon Connoisseur was obviously concerned.

"What's wrong, Ash?"

Iris and the two Pokemon looked at the boys as Ash glanced at his newer friend.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. Why?"

"You just seem… quiet. A 'something's wrong' quiet, not an 'I just don't feel like talking' kind of quiet."

"Oh. I'm just tired, that's all," he repeated, looking at the ground again. Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder, and Axew hopped out of Iris's hair to talk to it. Cilan quietly walked over to Ash.

"You scared of heights?"

Ash looked at him again. "No, why?"

"Well… It's just worrying me that you're quiet. You're usually really energetic, like soda."

"Pop."

"What?"

"It's pop, not soda."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's soda."

"No, it's pop."

"It's so-"

Suddenly, they heard a large crack coming from below the boys. They both jumped and froze. Everything was still. A small breeze blew through, ruffling everyone's hair. They all looked at each other, laughing slightly to lighten the mood.

"Maybe we should… Keep going," Ash suggested quietly. They nodded.

"Yeah, let's go-"

The ground suddenly crumbled from beneath Ash and Cilan. They screamed and tried to grab onto something to prevent them hitting the ground. Ash finally caught a branch, and he quickly grabbed Cilan. They hung there for a few seconds, catching their breath.

"Y-You okay?" Ash finally asked. The green-eyed boy looked up and swallowed.

"Yeah… What about you?"

"Pretty sure…"

As they panted, a strong gust of wind blew by, causing the duo to sway. Both boys noticed a little slip. Ash gripped tighter, but that didn't prevent his hand from slipping a bit more.

"Ash…"

"I-I won't let go!"

His hand was now dangling by just two fingers. Ash's grip was so tight, Cilan feared he was going to have a bruise. Finally, another gust blew by, and Cilan fell off.

"Cilan!"

Ash suddenly let go of the branch, falling after the older boy. He extended a hand as his hat flew off, and Cilan reached for it. Just as they grabbed each other, they hit the trees, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The breath rushed out of him as they hit the ground. Groaning, he opened his eyes, seeing that they were still holding hands. For whatever reason, his face grew slightly warm. The steady breath of the other made him look at his face. He was out cold. Running a hand through his hair with his other hand, he looked around. They were pretty deep into the forest for what he could tell.

"Ash! Cilan!"

He looked up at the sound of Iris. He smiled a little, knowing that she cared deeply for them, even if she didn't show it.

"We're okay, but Ash is unconscious!"

"I'll try to find you guys, alright?"

"We'll try to find you, too, when Ash wakes up!"

"Okay! See you soon!"

"You too!"

Cilan looked back at Ash, who was still out. He sighed in worry.

"Oh Ash…"

^3^ ^_^"

"Uhn…"

Holding back a gasp, Cilan turned to the younger boy. He was now lying on his back, still holding his hand. Ash's brown eyes fluttered open slightly. He looked around, and he soon saw the older.

"Cilan…?"

"I'm here, Ash."

"What… happened?"

"We fell off of the cliff. You were knocked out."

Ash brought his hand up to his forehead, closing his eyes and groaning. Cilan sat up and helped the younger up.

"I promised Iris that we would try to find her and the others when you woke up. We'd better get going."

Ash quietly nodded, still dazed, and they started on their way. He leaned on Cilan to support him. When Cilan glanced down at Ash's legs, he saw them trembling. He frowned, but they kept pushing on. With each step, Ash grew weaker and weaker. After a few minutes of silence, Cilan finally spoke up.

"So… what's new with your friends? Or have you not called them in a while?"

"I talked to Brock last night," He whispered absentmindedly. The green-haired teen felt a twinge of jealousy ring through him, which made him very perplexed. "He said that he's getting along great at the Center with Nurse Joy. He even has a date with her tonight."

"That's good," Cilan replied, the tense feeling leaving him. He suddenly fell over, Ash falling after him. He landed on his back, while Ash landed on top of him, fully awake now. They stared at each other for a moment before a small, nervous laugh from the both of them broke the tension.

"Uh… heh… awkward…"

Cilan looked away in agreement. His face was really warm, and Ash's was really red. After another moment or two, Ash finally got up, and Cilan followed suit. They silently walked, trying to find the others quick, yet at the same time, they were both savoring every second of their time together.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, first author's note! XD Yayz! Well... I've been kinda stuck after this. ^^; If anyone has any ideas, I will gladly take them in review form! No flames, please! They shall be deleted after I use them to roast my marshmallows!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I got some ideas! Many thanks towards Stephy825 and Coldsoul1315! These are great ideas! Thanks again for the permission!**

**Oh yeah! I haven't done this yet in any of my stories, so…**

**I OWN NOTHING. Well, except for Emily Sugooi (From Ch. 1) and the girl in the yearbook. Other than that, I don't own any of it.**

**ON WIT DA STORY!**

"So… The last movie you saw… what was it? I saw you watching something on your iPod."

Ash glanced at Cilan, a faint blush on his face. "You're gonna laugh…"

"No I won't," the Connoisseur laughed quietly. "I'm sure it's interesting, whatever it is. You were pretty into it last night. We couldn't get your attention for anything."

"…I was watching 'Mamma Mia'…" Ash grimaced after saying it, as if it would make Cilan mad. Instead, he smiled.

"That's a great movie. I've honestly never met another guy that likes it enough to put it on his iPod."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, I've learned most of the songs and all of my favorite lines. It's one of my top five favorite movies."

Ash smiled and held onto Cilan a little tighter. "Cool."

The two continued talking about the movie until a rustle in the bushes caught Ash's attention.

"What's that?"

Cilan quickly turned his head to look, just in time for a Gust attack to shoot out, knocking the duo over. Ash hit his head off of a tree, and Cilan ran into him, his head landing on Ash's chest. He slowly sat up while the younger lay there in pain, and he then glared at Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"What do you want?"

Jessie scoffed. "We want that Pikachu. Now."

"We don't have Pikachu right now. It's with Iris and Axew. We got separated from them a few hours ago."

"Yeah, right. We know you twerps are hiding it from us."

"No, we aren't!"

"Woobat, Confusion on the main twerp!"

Cilan gasped. "No!" As the small bat shot a ray towards Ash, the teenager jumped in front of him and took the full brunt of the attack. He was slammed into another tree, and he slid down it, filled with pain. Jessie turned back to Ash and watched Meowth inspect him.

"His Pokemon ain't here, Jess. He's got no PokeBalls on 'im."

She huffed and turned around, crossing her arms. "Well, then, check the vegetation twerp."

Right as Meowth was running over, Ash mustered up enough strength to say something.

"Jessie… Your hair… looks great today…"

Everyone looked at him, Jessie's eyes lighting up. As Cilan stood up, leaning on the tree for support, she put her hands to her cheeks.

"R-Really?"

"Y-Yeah… Its style… is so beautiful…"

"Oh, Twerp!" She ran over to him and hugged him as both Cilan and James clenched their fists in jealousy and gritted their teeth. James stormed over and grabbed Jessie and Meowth.

"Come on. They don't have their Pokemon. Let's go."

The trio quickly grabbed their jetpacks and flew off into the distance. Cilan helped Ash sit up before glaring at him.

"What was that about? She is in Team Rocket, young man! You should not be falling in love with her, or even giving her compliments! And that look on your face when she was hugging you! You shouldn't be enjoying that, you should be grimacing at her bad aroma and shoving her away!"

"Cilan…"

"No! I am not going to let you fall for that… that… Oh, I just can't say it, but I think you know what I mean! A female Purrloin! She's going to hurt you! She'll hurt you to the point of tears! And another thing! If you two would start dating, and she got caught, you would get in trouble, too!"

"Cilan!"

"What?"

Ash stood up shakily, leaning on Cilan, and smiled with only one eye open. "I only told her that she looked nice so that she'd leave you alone and wouldn't take your Pokemon or hurt you."

Cilan's face grew warm from embarrassment and praise. "O-Oh… s-sorry I yelled at you…"

Ash smiled. "It's okay. I know you were only protecting me." His face turned slightly red.

**Aaand, I'm going to stop there. Crappy ending is crappy. Sorry about that Mamma Mia insertion there… I have NO clue what was running through my mind at that point. I think I was sick then…**

**ANYWAYS, sorry for the long wait. I just got really busy with Marching Band and fanfics on my other account… And a bunch of other things that I can't even remember. Oh, and getting sick a bunch of times coz of stress. I've caught it again (yay, me! .)**

**I'll try to update more frequently. Again, sorry for the wait! (And it still might be long- at least 2 weeks until the next update. Band Camp and Conference are coming up- yes, the same Conference mentioned it Chapter One. Technically, it starts today. The time here is 12:53 A.M. I need sleep.)**

**See you next Chappie!**


End file.
